Cirque du Magix
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Freaks. That's what people know them as, of course, they see themselves as freaks as well. No one asks what do like, how they feel, or who they want to be. They've been labeled. What happens when freaks get shoot by that stupid arrow of cupid? Will they let get to them, or brush it of... Just like their lives. AU.
1. Feathery Secrets

**Here is an AU of the Winx Club, I promise to get this story going since I personally think it's a nice story plot, I've got our heroes in different roles but, of course, this will be an MxR fic since I'm a fan of them. Still, this story is all about love, family, and friends. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Feathery secrets<p>

At the stroke of midnight the grand clock rang loudly throughout Dominion City as the pouring rain filled the town with its dark gloomy aura, the area was lit up by dim lights, the streets were muddy and the cold air showed no mercy to the drunken men who stayed up to booze away their problems.

In short, it was just another normal midnight in Dominion.

Or so it seems.

At the farther, more suburban area, of the City was a big enough apartment that housed 250 children that were found, abandoned, abused, or even given up. It was Alfea Children's Home, a haven for orphans of any race or gender.

"What is it?" one of the elder children, Daphne, looked at the mysterious little basket that Miss Griselda, the keeper, brought in their room.

Before midnight stroke an ear breaking cry was heard on the doorstep of Alfea and the founder, Faragonda, just so happens to be getting some warm milk on the ground floor. She passed by the main hall and heard the wails growing louder and louder. Concerned, she quickly went to the source.

Daphne, alongside the other children, was huddled away from the basket that shuffled and excreted noises from time to time.

"Be nice" were the only orders Griselda had given as she dropped the basket on the empty bed, afterwards, she left.

So the kids who had woken up had curiosity eating them when they saw the thing starting to move and make sounds, but no one dared to go near it.

"Maybe it's a aminal" Mirta, the youngest of them all, was hiding behind Daphne.  
>Daphne smiled "Don't you worry now. Miss Griselda won't let an animal in here with us, that's too dangerous"<p>

But the looks on the younger children didn't change, fear and confusion shadowed their faces and Daphne knew she had to prove a point to them.

"Alrighty" she patted Mirta before walking over to the restless basket, small coos and cries could be heard more loudly, but Daphne wasn't scared.

As she got closer Daphne saw a pink dirty blanket and sparkling bright azure eyes looking at her, stopping whatever it was doing and stared blankly at her, wondering who she was.

"Well, "Daphne giggled and lowered both her arms in the basket to carry the quiet little one "Aren't you a sweetie"

The other children's eyes grew bigger and the sound of relief escaped their chapped mouths. One by one, they walked over to Daphne.

"Don't worry" she hushed the now agitated child "They won't hurt you. No one will hurt you here"  
>Mirta, being the smallest, pushes herself to the core of the circle manages to get to Daphne "Can I see it?"<br>Daphne nods with a smile "Here you go"

Mirta's eyes sparkled as she saw what was in Daphne's arms; she had never seen anything so small or soft in her life. Given she was the last person in AHC who entered like that, she was thrilled and excited. Both their eyes froze, only looking at each other, Mirta felt a surge of protection running through her while staring back at those small blue eyes, she knew what she'll have to do to the unannounced guest.

Mirta looked up to Daphne and, with the highest squeak she could produce; she asked "What do you call it?"

* * *

><p>The bells of AHC rings when the clock strikes 3, that means the children are allowed to run out the home and play until the sun has settled. When school and homework's are done they scurry out the wooden doors, run down the squeaking stairs, and race of to the fields to play.<p>

"Mirta? Mirta!" Daphne was cautiously dodging the screaming and laughing children who were trying to get out of house; her chin was held up high as she searched the ocean of children for a pale redhead.

She looked left. She looked right. She looked at all sides. No sign of Mirta, again. That girl could sprint out this house in a matter of seconds, but be minutes late when classes start.

"Daphy!" a small wail could be heard from the inner side of the house, Daphne was already by the door, searching and scanning the faces of the children exiting.  
>She looked at the source, only one child called her <em>Daphy<em> "Musa?"  
>"Daphy!"<p>

As the last of the toddlers ran out the house a little pale blue haired girl is running towards Daphne with tears running down her red cheeked face, her dress had mud stains, one of her knees was scratched, and her pigtails were a mess.

"Sweetie" Daphne welcomed her with open arms and the little girl crashed into the embrace, sobbing and hiccuping like the child she is "What's wrong?"  
>"Knutt and Sel-ene were picking on me"-hiccup-"<em>Again<em>"  
>Daphne let out a gush of air and shook her head.<br>"Did they hurt you?"  
>She nodded.<br>"How'd you get here? Did Miss Griselda help you?"  
>"Mity saw and told me to go and leave her; she said she'll take care of it"<br>"What?"  
>"They pushed me down and laughed. Mity was there and told me that she'll talk to Knutt and Selene"<br>"Oh no. Musa, where is Mirta? What did you last see?"  
>"I don't kno-ow what she did"<br>"Okay, sweetheart, but where is Mirta?"  
>"Music room" she pointed to the corridor from where she ran.<p>

Daphne takes Musa's tiny hand and rushes over to the little girl's favorite place in the house.

Knutt and Selene were 7-year-olds who picked on Musa ever since the spray paint incident. It was a year ago but the two little bullies never let her live it down, of course a 4 year old didn't know how spray paint works, she still had troubles with a brush that time. Needless to say, that incident had Musa blue for a week. Knutt and Selene started the taunts, and then the other kids joined in.

Knutt was a blonde chubby little boy who hated to shower while Selene was dark haired little girl who loved mischief, they and Mirta had been sworn enemies ever since the two picked on Musa a year ago, and Daphne had been losing it since.

"Now, now, we'll get this mess fixed in no time" Daphne assured the sniffling child.

* * *

><p>"What? You gonna hit a girl, Knutt?" Mirta was panting while she wiped the dirt from her forehead; she was eyeing Knutt who was also panting, leaning on the wall of the room.<p>

By door was Selene, she was sitting and resting on a nearby shelf that housed the different wind instruments that children played. She had her turn to fight against Mirta but no 7-year-old could beat a 10-year-old, especially one who's been fueled by anger. Nope, Mirta was on a role. Selene had been pushed, shoved, and hair-pulled by Mirta and was currently taking her defeat by the door.

"You're no girl, you're a freak!" Knutt spat out and rubbed his cheek from the slap he got earlier, Selene did not take losing lightly.  
>Mirta grinned "That makes two of us then-oh wait-don't forget about <em>Sele-ene<em>" she teased as she said the name.

But before any more action could be done Daphne, with a sobering Musa beside her, barged in the room with a peeved look on her face as she eyed the 3 children in the room who remained still, trying to change the air they created in the first place.

"Mity!" Musa runs to Mirta, clinging on to her like the dependent child she is.  
>Mirta pats her head and looks up at Daphne; the look on the teenager's face gave her the chills.<br>"Knutt, could you please take Selene to her room?"  
>He nods "Okay"<p>

They watch as the two help each other and leave the room, their posture all messed up and both looked tired and worn out.

"And Mirta, "Daphne starts, giving lectures was a normal thing for her now, and this was nothing different "I thought I told you to stop with these fights? Didn't the last one teach you anything?"  
>"But Daphne, you should've seen those two. I leave Musa for a second to get some juice and when I come back they've got her down with a scrape on her knee, she's crying and they were laughing and-"<br>"Stop it, Mirta" she grabs her wrist and pulls the redhead closer to her "I don't want any more fights between you and Knutt and Selene, got it?"  
>She nods.<br>"If anything like this happens again I'll have you removed from Musa's room and you will not have afternoon time for a whole week, understand?"  
>Mirta's face scrunches up, her own little way to plea, Daphne doesn't give in "Fine!"<p>

She stomps out the room leaving Musa confused and Daphne tired from the mess of the day.

* * *

><p>It was almost 5:30pm, the time where kids would usually be coming back in the house to wash up and get ready for supper, they poured inside and ran across the halls and rooms to wash themselves from the dust and sweat they got from playing out because the rule was: <em>Wash before you eat or else you won't be taking your seat.<em>

But in the toddlers room was a dejected redhead who was by the window, watching her other friends and classmates come inside the house. She sighed and buried her face in between her folded arms.

"Mity?" Musa pushed open the door to the room she slept in.  
>Mirta got her head up and looked up to the little girl "Musa, hey, what's up?"<br>"I'm sowy for getting you in twouble"  
>"You didn't" she shook her head "Daphne just doesn't like it when we hurt other people, it isn't a nice thing to do"<br>Musa looked at her with a pouted lip; she eyes looked bigger than usual.  
>"C'mon, Moo" she teased.<br>Musa dug her two big teeth on her bottom lip and smiled "I'm not Moo! I'm Musa!"  
>"Really? I thought your name was Moo?"<br>"Nu-uh!"  
>Mirta laughed and stood up; she pushed Musa to the door and led her out "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get some dinner"<p>

Downstairs was already a riot, children were still running around, the grownups were evading everyone, and the food was almost set on the tables. Musa and Mirta joined the mob of people and looked for the usual seats, the 10th table that seats 8 people and is the nearest one to the bathroom.

"Now no hiding or throwing any of the vegetables you hear?" Mirta sits them both down on their seats.  
>Musa nods "Yes"<br>"Seriously, Muse, last time you said yes I found carrots growing under chair"  
>She suppressed a laugh, holding her entwined fingers to her mouth.<br>Mirta raised her eyebrow and smiled "Promise?"  
>"Promise!"<p>

As the rest of the kids got to their tables Miss Faragonda, Miss Griselda, the caretakers, and the teachers gathered to their seats. The children hushed one another, simmering the noise of the house.

"Well then," Miss Faragonda spoke up "Let us give our thanks"

Everyone in the room bowed their heads and clasped their hands together. Miss Griselda started the prayer as everyone else began to join in; thanking for the blessings each one of them is receiving.

Once done they dug in to the food that was served.

"Is everything okay here?" Daphne looked at Mirta and Musa's table, checking up on the two kids she grew closer to the most.  
>"Yes" they both said in unison as each of them ate messily.<br>Daphne grabbed the cloth that was clipped under Musa's shirt and began to wipe the child's face "You should learn to eat properly, sweetie, you'll get your clothes dirty"  
>"I will!"<br>She smiles and turns to Mirta "You too, little lady"  
>"Mmm-hmmm!" Mirta nods as she concentrates on her dinner.<br>"Alright, I'll see you girls later" she pats both their heads and leaves the two to finish their meal.

By the time Musa had finished Mirta was in the restroom washing the stain she got from the mashed peas on her shirt, it was her favorite shirt and waiting until laundry time was too far away, so she told Musa to finish her food and wait for her to finish.

Musa had finished all her food except the veggies she received, mashed peas and baby corn. She had to find a way to get rid of them before Mirta comes back, and she knew just where to put it.

"Jawed! Jawed!" Musa called to her friend, another toddler, who sat on table 9, a table that was just behind hers.  
>He looked at her.<br>"Over there!" she pointed to the staircase.  
>He looked at it.<br>Musa then spooned her veggies and placed it on the empty plate behind her, Jared, who was sitting on the opposite side of the plate, was still looking.  
>"I don't see anything"<br>"That's 'cause it went up alweady" she huffed with both arms crossed.

Jared shrugged his shoulders and left the table. Musa was still left on the table feeling happy about her veggie-less dinner, another meal without the greens.

"Just don't forget to return it tomorrow, okay?" Selene was tromping back in the mess hall with Knutt behind her.  
>"Your blanket is safe with me" he assured with one hand up and one place on her chest.<br>Selene walks over to her table, table 9, and takes a seat.  
>Knutt follows.<br>"Hey, I thought you ate those already?" Knutt points to the plate set on Selene's side.  
>Selene looks at it and frowns "I did, I even had some ketchup on the baby corn"<p>

Selene looks around and then back, seeing Musa enjoying herself without any reason got her blood boiling. She glared at the 5-year-old and saw that there were pea stains on the table cloth and floor, a trail leading near her chair. Selene closed her eyes and exhaled. Boy was she hating this day.

As she opened her eyes Knutt just watched as she made faces of annoyance, her nose wrinkling, eyes narrowing, eyebrows furrowed, and her lips were forming a scowl. She looked at him and made gestures. She pointed at the peas, he nodded, she pointed at Musa, he nodded, she then fisted her hand, and he grinned.

Both of them jumped down from their seats and turned to face Musa's chair.

Knutt took hold of the chair and slowly pulled it to them. They walked over to her, with the plate in Selene's hands, and showed the contents to her.

"I think this may belong to you" Selene smiled sweetly at Musa, a smile that made her shiver and freeze.  
>"Don't worry, we'll feed it to you" Knutt grabbed Musa's arms and held her firmly to her seat.<br>Musa's face started to redden and her eyes showed fear.

But before she could do anything else Selene had already pushed the plate on to Musa's face and mushed the peas and corn on the poor child, green and yellow vegetables were falling on to the girl's shirt and shorts, and she was wiggling in despair.

"Taste, eh?" Selene was laughing as she continued.  
>Knutt followed "Next time, eat your <em>own<em> vegetable"

A hand landed on Selene's shoulder and it gripped tightly on her with more force, Mirta pulled, hard, and sent the 7-year-old girl back to table 8. Knut withdrew his hands and ran over to Selene.

"Musa, are you okay?" Mirta took the napkin on the table and began to wipe Musa's face.  
>She nodded but kept herself from crying.<br>"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up" she pulled Musa up right and continued to clean the mess Selene and Knutt made.  
>"Get that brat a leash next time" Selene barked.<br>Mirta remained calm but was on the edge already "As long as you stay on yours"

Selene had had it and erupted; she ran to where Mirta was cleaning Musa and pulled the redhead away from the teary eyed little girl. Selene shoved Mirta that sent her way of the edge. Mirta fired back; she pushed Selene harder, sending her back to Knutt.

Mirta faced Musa once again and smiled at her "We'll get these dirty clothes off and then we'll head upstairs to change"  
>"No" Musa cried "I can't have a bath without Daphne"<br>"It's okay, I'll give you a bath"  
>"No!" she protested "Daphne!"<br>"Musa" her tone was warning.  
>She shook her head and pouted "No"<p>

Mirta sighed but didn't listen to her, she wiped Musa's clothes, saw how bad the stain was and how it got through the cloth, Musa needed to be out of these clothes as soon as possible. So, she grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled.

"No! Stop!" Musa squirmed "Daphne!"  
>Mirta pulled harder "Listen, Musa, I need you to get out of these clothes or else you'll smell like peas and corn"<br>"Stop!"  
>"Musa!"<p>

Mirta was successful and got the shirt off of the child, but because of the force both of them had fallen to the ground, Mirta hitting the floor first with Musa on top of her. Mirta heard two loud gasps as she got herself together.

She looked up and saw Selene and Knutt staring at the kid they were bullying; utter shock was the only expression they could show. Mirta sat up and saw what the two children saw.

Musa was lying on her belly, crying. Tears were running down her face, nonstop, and her face was redder than Mirta's hair. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Running down the stairs Daphne emerged into the mess hall, she looked around before spotting where all the noise was coming from. Once she saw the situation, all the blood from her face was drained.

"Musa" she called out, slowly walking towards the exposed girl.  
>She looked up and ran to the only person who knew her secret "Daph-y!"<br>Daphne took the child in her arms and had this discomfited expression, she was eyeing Mirta the most "The three of you, to your rooms"

Daphne walked up the stairs and left the 3 children, gaping. As Daphne disappeared from the mess hall a small sample of what shocked them was de-attached from Musa, it landed on Mirta's foot.

Mirta picked up the soft white feather and blinked. _That was real_.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think with a review :) catch you guys on the next chapter!<strong>


	2. New Home

**No, Riven isn't here yet, he'll be appearing in the next chapter. This one talks about how things start for Musa and the connections the characters will be facing :) hope you guys like it! R&R!**

**I'll be updating maybe every 2 weeks or 3 if I'm really busy, but I won't let it reach half a year xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Home<p>

A week after the exposure of Musa's little secret Daphne made sure that the 5-year-old had had no one to see or talk to, she was too worried that the incident she found the child in was traumatizing for her, Musa didn't protest. She spent all her time in that room, having only Daphne as her companion, friend, guest, server, and teacher. All the elders in ACH knew about Musa's condition and thought maybe this way the child could avoid a scarring childhood, it was there only solution instead of letting her face what they knew she couldn't.

Mirta had not known about the news, no one informed her about the approved plans for her best friend. So by the end of the week her imagination went wild, she thought of the worst case scenario, picturing a small child afraid and alone.

"You haven't eaten anything since Friday, Mirta" Daphne was standing behind the slouched girl who stared at her last meal of the day.  
>"Not hungry" she said with a monotonic voice.<br>Daphne knew where this attitude was coming from but she couldn't take any more chances "Sweetheart, you have to eat something. You've lost _too_ much weight over the week, you're last quizzes are low and you haven't talked to your friends. Everyone's worried"

But just like everyone, Daphne's words entered in one ear and exited in the other, leaving Mirta blank and expressionless. _Poor girl_. Everyone thought; they all knew what happened, grapevines spread like wildfire in a small house with a lot of people, especially if the gossip is huge.

Daphne sighed and nodded "Okay, you can go back to your room"

Mirta pushed her chair from the table and excused herself, slowly walking to the staircase and lazily went up. This was her normal routine now. She would skip meals then lock herself in her room; it was a depressing sight for someone as young as her.

But if Mirta had it rough Musa was on the edge. She didn't mind being isolated from everyone, but even she couldn't fight boredom. Every day she had the same routine: Wake up, bathe and brush, wait for Daphne, breakfast, morning exercise, lessons until lunch, lessons until dismissal, play time which she mostly spent with her lessons or music, dinner, bathe and brush, some talk with Daphne and then sleep. It was like her life was on replay and no one could pause or stop it.

Daphne spoke softly to the last door on the top floor of the house, it was a hidden place where only the seniors of the house knew about "Musa, it's Daphne" she held on to the tray she was carrying "I have dinner ready"

There was a tud then silence then a click, Musa pulled the door open and ran back to her chair where she stared and waited.

"Chef Maestro made your favorite dinner, white sauced spaghetti with apple juice" she smiled as she closed the door with her hips, Daphne did everything to make the child's new life less painful, but she knew that things will eventually fall apart.  
>"Thank you" Musa nodded.<br>As Daphne settled the tray she noticed how the once lively girl who everyone grew fond of is gone, she's grey and timid, it was like life was sucked out of her system "Sweetie"  
>She looked up at the only person who could see her.<br>"Why don't I tell you a _new _bedtime-story?" she smiled down and handed Musa a small fork.  
>"Okay" she answered dolefully.<p>

After an hour Musa hadn't finished her meal or her drink, again. She always finished half her food and stared at it unit it gets cold, Daphne won't have a choice but to let her be. Musa was brushing her teeth when Daphne came back up from the kitchen where she delivered the unfinished meal, she had to make this child understand that this decision isn't going to ruin her life, it's doing the opposite.

"I'm ready for bed now" Musa had on her PJ's and was looking at Daphne who was seated on the small bed, she was expressionless as usual.  
>Daphne lifted her up and settled her under the covers "Alright…"<br>"Daphy" she called out "What's the story about?"  
>Daphne smiled and stroked the little girl's head "It's about two sisters that got separated because of mean people"<br>Musa's eyes widened, she settled in her bed and eagerly waited "What happened?"  
>"Well," Daphne tucked her in and continued "Once upon a time there was a little girl who had the most perfect parents; they gave everything the little girl wanted and made sure she was safe from any danger. One day, when the mommy and daddy came home the little girl saw that they were carrying this tiny little blanket, inside the blanket was another little girl, but this other girl was really tiny…" Daphne squinted her eyes and narrowed her two fingers in front of Musa, she laughed as response "The little girl didn't understand at first as to who the tiny girl was, but her parents spoke up," Daphne cleared her voice and grunted "<em>Meet your baby sister, dear, you should take care of her because you are the older sister, okay?<em>" Daphne smiled as Musa giggled more to the story.  
>"You're making funny sounds, Daphy"<br>Daphne continued "The little girl took her responsibilities seriously with each passing day, she didn't take her eyes off the tiny girl and guarded her from everything. One night, the little girl woke up because she badly wanted to use the restroom, she heard noises coming from her parent's room, glasses were breaking, the walls were pounding and a loud _BOOM_ was heard"  
>Musa held on to her comforter as Daphne's voice loudened.<br>"The little girl ran to the tiny girl's room, finding her still fast asleep. Assuming the worst, the little girl opened the window and tossed some towels and blankets outside. She took the tiny girl from the crib and ran to the closet to hide"  
>"Oh, no!" Musa buried herself in the comforter but kept her eyes and ears alert for Daphne.<br>"The little girl heard the door open and saw the shadows of 2 men roaming the room, she heard them shouting at each other and leaving once they saw the opened window. But the little girl didn't leave the closet until morning, she couldn't take the chance"  
>Musa let out a gush of air while Daphne patted her head.<br>"When morning came the little girl left the tiny girl inside the closet, just in case, and ran to her parent's room to check if they were okay" Daphne shook her head "They weren't, so the little girl grabbed a bag and took the tiny girl out of the house. But the men from last night were back, there car had just parked itself when the little girl ran out, they saw her and she saw them"  
>"Run!" Musa shouted out "Run!"<br>"She did, she ran until she got to the village. Those men were after her but she managed to get a head start, she looked everywhere and saw a large rundown cart and decided to put the tiny girl inside with the bag. The tiny girl was still asleep, unaware of anything. The little girl ran again but the 2 men had caught her, she tried to escape but they were pulling her elsewhere"  
>Musa was looking at Daphne with unaccepting defeat "Call the police!"<br>Daphne nodded once again "They came and asked the 2 men what they were doing; the little girl paid no attention since she was looking at the large cart where the tiny girl was. Then, suddenly, an elder woman stepped in and told the police who the little girl was and who she was. The little girl was taken by the elder woman while the police took the 2 men"  
>"Hooray!" Musa cheered and clapped.<br>"No sweetie" Daphne frowned "Because of that, the little girl lost her baby sister"  
>Musa's mouth was hung open when she realized what Daphne had said "Oh, no"<br>Daphne sighed "Musa, this story happened a year before you came to the house, the little girl was only 12 years old while the tiny girl was only a few months old. Every day, the little girl hoped to see her baby sister once again, even if it would take her forever, she'd look for the tiny girl"  
>"Daphy, did you know them?"<br>She didn't deny "You could say that"  
>"Do <em>I<em> know the little girl?"  
>She didn't deny either, but Daphne smiled when Musa asked "Yeah, you know the little girl"<p>

* * *

><p><em>-3 years later-<em>

Kids were running around ACH while the elders and teachers were preparing a birthday party from a little boy who was turning 7, it was Jared who was the shyest youngster of them all. The girls were either dressing up or buying their clothes while the boys were, as always, rough housing with their toys. Everyone was busy, except the one who was isolated at the top floor.

"Can't I go?" Musa was whining as Daphne cleared the table of the books that they covered, it was a party day but everyone still had lessons "Jared and I were friends, I bet he still remembers me"  
>Daphne sighed "I know he does, Musa, but you know what Miss Griselda"<br>Musa grunted "I know, I know '_She must stay there at all times because of…'_ blah, blah, blah" she mimicked.  
>Daphne laughed as she placed the books back to the shelves "Very nice, but good that you know"<br>"But Daphne, can't you do something? I've been a good girl for so long and I haven't seen my friends in a while, please, can't I go to the party?"  
>Daphne watched as the blue haired child pleaded with everything she got, it was tiresome for her to look after her for all these years "Okay, I'll talk to Miss Faragonda"<br>"Yes!" she cheered.  
>"But if she says no, then that's that" Daphne warned.<p>

Musa nodded and resumed back to her scores, after 3 years living in the attic Daphne discovered that Musa had a talent for music. At the age of 8 she could write her own songs and read notes without difficulty, Daphne always kept the child busy with instruments since it usually ate up their time. It was something that helped kept her sane for the last 3 years, Musa could always be tamed with a music lesson, and it even helped her when the child wanted to leave the room from time to time.

"I'll be back, so you…"  
>"Stay put" Musa finished and smiled at Daphne "Got it"<p>

Daphne rushed downstairs where she found all the teachers rushing in and out the kitchen, the children were playing, the elders were preparing.

By 2:30 pm Daphne was a wreck, the party would start in 30 minutes and she was desperate to find Faragoda. Griselda was everywhere, outside, inside, the kitchen, the children's rooms, the playroom, the classrooms, the chapel, the music room, the gym, even the library. Everywhere she went the grumpy lady was there, she couldn't ask anyone regarding the whereabouts of Faragonda.

Daphne was about to give up when she stumbled across the hall that led to the small balcony, a place where children were off limits to. She decided to pay it a short visit before she'd break the bad news to Musa, who obviously had her hopes up for her short freedom.

She reached the door and opened it.

"Daphne!"  
>She paused and looked "Oh, Miss Faragonda, I'm sorry"<br>"It's alright, no worries, my dear" she offered Daphne the spot next to her "What bring you here?"  
>Daphne accepted "I just figured I could use some air, I was looking for you, Miss Faragonda"<br>"Oh? What can I do for you then?"  
>Daphne cleared her throat before speaking up "Well, you know that today is a <em>really<em> special day for Jared, being it his birthday and all, and I just had this idea that it might be more special if _all_ his friends were to be present for him to have a much greater time…"  
>"You're asking if Musa could go"<br>"It would mean the world to her" Daphne answered quickly.  
>"It's okay, "she laughed "Musa can go, as long as there isn't any trouble"<br>Daphne's eyes brightened with glee "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she grabbed the old lady and gave her a hug.  
>"Oh, my" Faragonda laughed as Daphne withdrew her.<br>"I promise to keep an eye on her, don't worry about _anything_, Miss Faragonda"  
>"You do that now" she continued to laugh as Daphne rushed out, jumping with joy.<p>

2:45 pm, Musa was staring at her clock intensively; her eyes following the long had that ticked while her ears listened to the toc. _It was a long shot_. She thought before rolling to her back, she looked at the stars that she and Daphne stuck on the ceiling when she turned 7; it was a gift from her only friend.

She heard a knock and groaned as response.

Daphne walked in with a huge smile and opened Musa's closet "You have to get ready!"  
>"Huh?" Musa pulled herself up and eyed Daphne.<br>"The party, it's gonna start soon!"  
>Musa's eyes widened and the smile that was on Daphne crept up on her "Are you serious?"<br>Daphne threw clothes at Musa and winked at her.

By 3pm the birthday party was starting and everyone was gathered at the courtyard, there were balloons, streamers, bubbles, party hats, piñatas and ribbons decorated around the yard. The host, Polladium, was easing the children while the other teachers enjoyed each other's company. Children were running, the teenagers were laughing, while the elders stayed in their side as they watched another year of fun pass by for the kids. Another sight to see.

"Remember, what happened back then was long gone and today you're here to have fun" Daphne was patting Musa's back, helping her seal the mysterious of her childhood.  
>Musa's breathed out and nodded "Got it"<p>

Daphne opened the doors to the courtyard and Musa watched everything and everyone that passed her, she saw new faces and old one, she saw different colors, she heard the sound of someone else's laughter, she caught the scent of different food that she didn't have yet. It was a whole new world to her; Musa loved every second of it.

"I'll be sitting with the other teacher if you need me, okay?" Daphne pointed to table where there were other people who Musa didn't know were seated.  
>She nodded.<br>"Hey" Daphne nudged her chin "Have fun"

With those last words Musa was left alone, standing on the porch, nervous, yet excited, about the party and the people. She looked around, trying to find the kids she befriended in first 5 years of her life.

As she made her way to the field of children she hadn't notice that there was a 10-year-old boy looking at her from an apple tree near the piñata, he recognized her instantly and smiled.

"Alright, children, how 'bout we start this party with a game?" Polladium was desperately trying his hardest to tame the children which he later labeled as _beasts_.  
>The children huddled around him, those under 10, and chanted for the 1st game they wanted.<br>A papier-mâché made plaything that kids wanted to break "Alright, alright" Polladium weakly laughed.

He led the kids to the piñata and glared at the other teachers for making him the host of this event, they had a democratic way of choosing and since Polladium was late when the meeting started he was voted, unanimously. _Bummer._

"Where's Jared?" he called out "Where's the birthday boy?"  
>Jared stuck his tiny little hand out and everyone made way for him to pass through.<br>"Okay, Jared, since you're the birthday boy you get to hit the piñata first!"

Everyone cheered as Knutt tied the cloth around Jared's eyes and spun him, rapidly, around and around. Jared wiggled and waggled with a bat in his hands, everyone took a few steps back and the noise went silent. Polladium thanked the heavens for the silence.

Jared was a few inches from the piñata and held up his bat, he groped around swung as he felt something solid. He swung two, three, four times. He pulled his blindfold to find the piñata still intact.

Everyone aw-ed and chanted once again, Jared laughed and handed the bat to Polladium. He shook his head and looked around, eyeing a shy looking girl who could use some attention.

"What about you, little miss?" Polladium gave the bat to Musa, who had no idea what she'd do with a bat.  
>She took the bat while Polladium pushed her near the piñata.<br>The children fell silent once again.  
><em>Yes.<em> Polladium thought.  
>Knutt saw Musa and decided to have a little bit of fun.<p>

Musa had not recognized Knutt but he knew who she was the minute he saw her, Knutt wrapped the cloth around the little girl's eyes and proceeded to loosen the zipper on her dress, a few swings and the dress will fall instantly. Revealing what he had seen 3 years ago.

"Okay now…" Polladium, praying that she'd hit the piñata, started.

Daphne, who was enjoying a few laughs with her co-teachers, looked as to where Musa was and caught her in the hands of the boy who destroyed her childhood. She stood up and watched as he spun her around and around, making the other teacher look as well. All the attention was on that little girl. _Yikes._

"Three!" Polladium yelled and Musa was on it.

Just like Jared, she wiggled and waggled, her dress loosening up. She felt it and froze as she swung her 4th swing; the children were still dead silent.

"Oh, no" Daphne whispered under her breath. She dashed over to where the children were before anything else would happen.

She was too late.

The zipper to Musa's dress was half open, exposing small feathers that grew with her fear. Musa pulled her blindfold up and turned her head, catching the eyes of everyone on her. She kept still, scared of what will happen if she moved.

"Musa!" Daphne yelled, trying to get to her.  
>"Musa?" Jared spoke up, clearly surprised by the unannounced guest that attended his party.<br>She nodded to him and tears were forming "Ja-"  
>"Musa's a chicken!" Knutt started.<p>

Everyone started to murmur, whispers were forming and giggled were heard. _That's_ when everyone followed, everyone cantillated the same word that Knutt said.

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!"

Musa knelt down and covered her ears. She regretted coming out of her room, she had forgotten the humiliation she felt back then. This should be a good enough reminder.

"Musa!" a high voice yelled, catching the sobbing girl's attention.

Musa looked up and saw a familiar red head, a pale girl who gave out a worried expression. Her face was familiar, her voice sounded so trustworthy, but the way she looked scared her.

The redhead grabbed Musa's hand and pulled her up, leading her away from the heartless tease.

"Who are you?" she cried.  
>"I'm your friend" she smiled down at her "Mirta"<p>

Mirta brought Musa to the front yard of the house where Daphne was waiting for her, her face gave everything away. She was worried sick about the child. Musa cried in her arms while Mirta zipped the dress shut, she patted the child's back and Musa's quieted down a bit.

"Thank you so much, Mirta" Daphne gave her a quick hug "I didn't think she'd get out of that crowd"  
>"Don't mention it" Mirta smiled "But you should probably get her away from here again, everyone saw the feathers, even the teachers"<br>Daphne sighed "I know, and you're probably right"  
>Mirta nodded and stroked Musa's head "It was really nice seeing you again, Muse"<br>Muse looked at Mirta for a quick second and sniffled "You too"

* * *

><p><em>-8 years later-<em>

Daphne was cleaning her room when Knutt knocked and freely let himself in; he was taller, broader but still messy. After 18 years in ACH Knutt had never discovered the shower or deodorant, he loved how he lived and that usually earned him a warning, he worked outside the home but lived in it, he gives a portion of what he earns to Faragonda but wastes the rest on boozes or women. He was 18, practically an adult, buy no one had the heart to tell him that he had to go.

"Hey, Knutt, what brings you here?" Daphne took a step back, letting the aroma pass her.  
>Knutt grunted and answered "I need the key to the attic"<br>"What for?"  
>"Miss Griselda told me to clean it, it's going to be my new room"<br>"What?"

Daphne rushed out of her room and was headed to the teachers meeting room where she found Griselda enjoying some afternoon coffee, the keeper of the home was expecting a visit from Daphne, but she didn't think that it'd be this soon.

"Miss Griselda, what is going on?"  
>"Daphne, please, sit down"<br>She did "I don't understand, why is Knutt asking for the key to the attic? Musa is still residing there, I don't think it's wise for her to share a room with the other girls or Knutt"  
>"Miss Daphne, please" Griselda intervened.<br>Daphne fell silent and bowed her head "Sorry"  
>Griselda took a sip of her tea and looked at Daphne "It's clear that the news has come to a shock to you but Miss Musa will no longer be residing in ACH anymore"<br>"I beg your pardon?" Daphne was stunned shock.  
>"Let me explain…"<p>

_-1 week ago-_

"Yes" Selene had just gotten back from her tour and was visiting ACH; she was on the phone talking to her manager "Of course not, don't be absurd… Okay. Okay! Bye, sheesh"

As she placed the phone down Knutt was just leaning on the wall, waiting for her to finish up so they could talk about her leave in the industry.

"Okay, I'm done" Selene smiled sweetly at him.  
>"Finally" he complained "That manager of yours can't live a second without you"<br>He got closer to her but Selene stopped him there "You don't get near me with that scent, bub, take a bath or keep your distance"  
>Knutt rolled his eyes and stood a few meters from her "You're so girly, it's disgusting"<br>"Whatever, so are you gonna tell me what's been up since I left or what?"

Selene had been gone from ACH since she got adopted at the age of 9, Knutt and her stayed in contact, writing letters about their lives and all that, but it was never enough for them to actually tell about the real details of each other's lives. Knutt was a slow learner and was only able to write properly at 10, since he always skipped out when Selene was still in the home, while Selene would always move since her adoptive parents were celebrities that were always needed elsewhere. In short, face-to-face communication was a big help.

It's been 8 years, they're both 18, living their own lives, and are the independent teens they both think they are. Selene was an income actress like her parents while Knutt was on his way into becoming a blacksmith for a metal shop in the village.

Knutt and Selene shared their experiences and stories but the main highlight was the incident of Jared's birthday, the two of them had never forgotten about the whole Musa mystery but Selene also had a reason for coming back to the orphanage.

"It's called Cirque du Magix, my parents and I watched it when I turned 13 and they had these freaks everywhere! It's perfect!" Selene showed him a flyer she kept and sat back, smiling devilishly.  
>Knutt had the same smile as he read on "It's perfect"<p>

Knutt then continued his story about the attic, how he followed Daphne after the party, discovering the hidden room, and how Musa spent the rest of her childhood alone in that attic. It was perfect for them.

"I can arrange for the papers" Selene offered.  
>Knutt continued "I can call the freaks"<br>"And we'll be able to pull a good one on _the chicken_" Selene laughed as she grabbed her purse.

_-Present -_

"But I don't understand" Daphne was shaking her head as she slumped herself on the chair "How was she available for adoption? No one knew about her, not even the desperate parents"  
>"Apparently someone recommended her, the parents won't say who but they insisted on having her" Griselda gave the documents to Daphne.<br>"How could you not have consulted me with this?" Daphne was scanning the papers, shocked with the decisions made "You could've called or sent me a letter, Miss Griselda, I am the care taker of this child and I don't think you should've…"  
>"It's already been decided, Daphne" Griselda interrupted once again "You gave your responsibilities to me when you left for your training, I only carried out what I thought was best for the child"<br>"Yes, but this…"  
>"Is what's good for her, a home where she won't have to hide herself anymore"<p>

Griselda stood up, with her empty tea, and left Daphne with the approved papers for Musa's adoption. She couldn't believe it; she left for only a month and rested for a week, not knowing that the child she raised was gone since she returned.

Daphne looked at the papers once again seeing the name of the adopter: _Frubio Saladin Magix_

_This cannot be happening._

* * *

><p>Musa, with her small bag behind her, was staring up at the place she would be calling home thought that this was some kind of joke. Alfea must've made some mistake; they wouldn't let her stay in a place like this.<p>

"_Cirque du Magix_" she read silently, before entering.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwww! :D<strong>


	3. Meeting the Family

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting the family<p>

She held the paper up high once again, reading the address and her adopter over and over again. This _is _the place, but what kind of place is _this_? This shouldn't have passed the health test of Alfea, the place was a dump, flyers scattered everywhere with popcorn bits and wrappers on each corner, the air had the combining smell of corndogs and rotten meat, plus, there wasn't a house, only matching yellow and red tents. Who would let someone live here? The place was practically deserted.

Practically, but not quite. Musa walked around, clutching the sling of her backpack and the papers in her other hand. She could hear the faint sounds of a band playing lively music that had a childish ring to it, she could hear a few people laughing from one of the tents and noticed that most of them weren't lit; there was one, a much larger one; that stood out in the center of the quad.

She walked to it.

As she got closer, Musa's eyes glittered from the lights that were brightening her way. There were large posters with _things_ that she couldn't make out, there were smaller tents that lured her interest and there were noise that she couldn't ignore.

Once she reached the larger tent she pulled the curtain a tiny bit and peeked, trying to see what kind of people her new family is.

Her eyes widened as she saw more than a dozen beings in every nook of the tent, it was larger in the inside. The first thing that caught her attention was the redhead that kept breathing fire; she was standing in the center on top of a large elevated circle with a blonde girl that looked pretty normal. Next, her eyes traced the a hint of movement up above, she saw 2 girls swinging in the air, one was tan and the other was dark skinned, they flipped and flapped to and fro, laughing as they succeed. Over by some bleachers, Musa heard a loud roar; a lion faced-serpent tailed-goat bodied-chimera was being tamed by a girl with pink hair and yellow tips. But another roar was heard, not an animal's roar, but off a motorcycles, engines were purring and wheels were screeching as two men drove around the tent with their bikes, avoiding everyone and ever thing that would block their way.

Musa had never seen anything like this.

"Well, well, well…" a low grunt was heard from behind, Musa turned to see two men looking down at her. _Caught in the act._  
>She released her hand from the curtain and smiled sweetly at the two gents, one was an elder man while the other was a big brute that didn't look too happy to see her.<br>"Are you lost, lassie?" the big brute stepped in and crossed his huge arms together, trying to intimidate her.  
>It worked "No… Not really, I- Well…"<br>"Speak up, then, what is it that you want?" his tone was rougher and challenging, the elder man noticed and stepped in as to help the young girl.  
>"Now, now, Cordatorta, we don't need any trouble" he looked at Musa and gave her a smile "May we help you with anything, dear?"<br>Musa hesitated "Oh" she showed her papers to the two men that seemed _nice_ enough to help her figure out the whole adoption thing with Cirque du Magix "I was sent here, from Alfea Children's Home, but I think there's some kind of mix up"  
>The elder man read the papers slowly while his expressions remained neutral, adding to the anxiousness Musa felt from the very beginning "I see"<br>"So you're Musa, eh?" Cordatorta stepped in once again "We've actually been expecting you, didn't think you'd arrive this early. C'mon then, let's show you around"  
>"Wait, what?" Musa was pushed inside the tent, not getting a word from the elder man who kept reading her papers as the bigger man led her in.<p>

Everyone in the tent smiled, waved, bowed and even high-fived Cordatorta as they entered, each of them, curiously looked at Musa. They didn't give her a bad feeling, it was different, not like the looks she'd been getting in ACH.

"Hey, Cords!" one of the men that Musa saw riding the bikes stopped in front of them and removed his helmet, he was blonde and charming.  
>"Sky, how's practice?" he exchanged greetings with the young fellow, Musa was quite surprised that Sky looked like they were the same age.<br>"Great, but Brandon here," he pointed to the other bike user "Was trying to steal my thunder"  
>"<em>Your<em> thunder?" Brandon had removed his helmet, he was a brunette that also seemed to be under the same age as Musa "Excuse you; I can't help it if my natural talents just come out"  
>"You mean falling down?" Sky retorted back.<br>"I don't imitate what you're good at" Brandon grinned that earned him a smack on the shoulder, but it was all playful roughhousing.  
>Cordatorta was laughing as he intervened between the two men "Lads! Now, show some manners, you're in front of a lady"<br>Both of them looked at the girl he was referring to and bowed their heads "Sorry" they said in unison.  
>"It's no problem…" Musa was frantic; she had never had more than a few seconds of talk with people and that would usually lead to her secret exposed.<br>"Better" Cordatorta loudened his voice and patted the two boys "This 'ere young lassie is Musa, a new member of our family" he pushed her towards them, making the jitters inside her explode "Treat her nicely"  
>"Brandon" the brunette offered his hand, Musa accepted hesitatingly "And that's Skylar, he's the eldest among us so if you need a <em>big<em> bro, you can count on him with anything"  
>Sky rolled his eyes and offered his hand which Musa accepted as well "You can call me Sky"<br>"Musa, I'm Musa"  
>They both laughed, making the blue haired girl blush.<br>"Why don't you lads introduce her to the girls? Then we'll head down to the Domain tent for her to meet the others where she'll see Tecna, her roommate" Cordatorta offered.  
>"Alright" Brandon waved as they took Musa away from the two men, the elder one still focused on the paperwork.<p>

Brandon, Sky and Musa's first visit were the two people Musa had seen first, the girl that breathed fire and the blonde that was next to her. Both of them were still by the circular stage, but were taking a break from what they were doing.

"Brandon!" the blonde got up from the floor and threw her bottled water at the redhead, earning her a few friendly glares.  
>"Hey there, Stel" Brandon gave her a hug then pointed at Musa "I want you to meet someone"<br>Stella smiled at her, which was not the reaction Musa was expecting, usually girls gave her an odd questionable look.  
>"Her name's Musa and she just got here, Cordatorta said she'll be joining us"<br>Stella's smile grew wider and she grabbed Musa by the arm "Holy magix, seriously? This is great! You'll have to meet everyone!"  
>Stella gestured the redhead to approach them, she complied.<br>"That's Bloom, Sky's girl"  
>"Stella" Bloom swatted Stella's shoulder but changed expressions when she faced Musa "Don't mind Stella, she could be a bit of a coo coo"<br>Musa nodded, but returned the same smile.  
>"I always thought you were my girl" Sky butted in.<br>Bloom shrugged.  
>"Looks like Sky always had a one sided relationship!" Brandon joked, making Sky tackle him as they laughed.<br>Stella grabbed Brandon and grunted "You two can be so immature, go bring that somewhere else, you can leave Musa and the introductions with us"

The two boys didn't protest and said their goodbyes to Musa, who was happily enjoying what she was seeing so far. She had no idea that there were people as nice as them, who didn't judge her right away. But still, they didn't know who or what she was.

"C'mon, we'll let you meet the others" Bloom pulled Musa with her and they sprinted off, with Stella.

As the sun settle down Musa had met almost everyone in the tent, she found out that the flying girls were Flora and Layla, the chimera tamer was called Roxy, and she met 3 other boys: Timmy, Roy, and Helia. Each of them different but they had this one thing in common, they were nice to her. No one was always this nice to her in the home, only Daphne. Speaking about Daphne, she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye. It was saddening to leave things like that, but Griselda had already told her that Daphne's arrival was spontaneous; no one knew when it would be. So accepting the adoption was her final option, rather than being alone.

Cordatorta called everyone for supper and Musa was beginning to make some friends, she found out that Bloom was also an orphan, giving her something to talk about, and stories about her experiences.

In a large wooden house, hidden behind smaller tents, everyone gathered for supper. The floors squeaked, the walls wiggled, and the lights were dimmed. But Musa was sure that there were _more_ people, the ones she met in the tent weren't the only one's she should've met.

Sitting in one corner was a girl with metals attached to her body, she had a red circular left eye, a prosthetic left arm that made sounds when she moved it and Musa saw that inside her shirt were a lot of bandages that emitted some lights. Sitting opposite from her was Timmy, a young ginger who seemed to be at ease with her. On the table in front of them were 3 young girls that looked to be 10-11inch tall, they needed lifts to help them reach the table, sitting with them were Flora and Layla, the two ladies that kept swinging. Across their table was Roxy, Roy and a little rabbit who kept walking using his hind legs, which caught Musa by surprise. Next to their table there were 3 girls seated, one had long white hair, the 2nd had cloudy purple hair and the last had straight dark hair, they set of a bad vibe which was understood since they kept glaring at everyone who passed by them. And lastly, Helia and a fellow with spiky magenta hair that wore a half torn up robe were seated in the other corner.

"Don't worry, you'll meet the new faces later" Stella assured Musa, pushing her to the table where Brandon and Sky were seated.

_-After dinner-_

Murmurs and whispers filled the wooden house, everyone was finished and was waiting for their permission to go and do as they please.

Cordatorta stood up from his chair, everyone was silent. He coughed, scanned the room and started to talk "Alright, we had a good meal, got to do some training and we enjoyed our latest show. Now, tonight, we will be having a bon fire to celebrate our new family member…"  
>Everyone started to whisper again, but of course, all eyes were on Musa.<br>"Let's have Saladin speak up for the introductions"  
>Everyone applauded as the elder man stood up.<br>"Good evening and thank you everyone. Now then, as you all have noticed we have a new face joining us tonight, her name is Musa…" Saladin gestured her to stand.  
>Musa stood and felt that same feeling when her expose happened in Jared's party, she inhaled deeply and waved at everyone "Hello"<br>"She's going to be living with us and helping us with our shows, we will be her new family and I expect everyone to treat her as such, you've all been good to each other, I shall hope she isn't any different" he smiled and nodded.  
>Everyone applauded once more and the elder man sat back down.<p>

People started to get up and dish out their plates; Bloom and Stella led Musa to where the cleaning station was and quickly washed their plates. They pulled her away from the wooden house and were just in the nick of time. They lured her to the center field of Cirque du Magix where the bon fire will be held, catching the men in action.

"Don't you just love the way Brandon carries those branches?" Stella was sighing dreamily as she watched her man help out find with the fire.  
>Bloom rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with Stella "Please, you love everything about Brandon"<br>Musa laughed and looked at Bloom and Stella's way, her eyes widening as she saw Stella under the night sky.  
>"Whoa" she gasped, catching both Bloom and Stella's attention "Stella, you're glowing?"<br>"Oh" Stella giggled.  
>Bloom nodded "Sit down, Musa, I need you to breath"<br>Musa was following the pattern Bloom was creating, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale But Stella was glowing yellow, her eyes did _not_ deceive her.  
>"Hey, sunshine" Brandon passed by and waved at Stella.<br>Stella playfully waved back "Okay, Musa, there's something you need to know about your new home"

But before Stella could explain the bon fire was lit, everyone was present and loud cheers echoed around. Everyone started dancing, howling and chanting. Musa then got an eyeful of everyone.

"Are you guys having fun?" Flora joined in and offered the three some drinks.  
>Musa nodded "Getting there" she breathed out.<br>Flora giggled and looked at Stella "She saw you glow, huh?"  
>"Oops?" Stella stuck her tongue out and drained her drink.<br>Bloom shook her head and laughed "Don't worry, everyone will formally introduce themselves to you"

As the night grew longer the bon fire grew stronger. Everyone was dancing, music was coming out from either side of the tents, people were roasting whatevers in the fire, Bloom was playing with the fire and Musa was actually having fun. She mingled and talked, she met the girl with the metallic eye, she danced with the 3 little girls and she got to drink cold juice with the rabbit. It was the start of her 1st night in her new home.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Stella halted everyone, unplugging the source of music which resulted with booings, she laughed it off and gestured everyone to take their seats "It's time for introductions"  
>Everyone took their seats around the fire.<br>"Great! We'll start this _formal_ event with our oldest man, Skylar!" Stella pointed at Sky who shook his head with a laugh as Brandon pushed him to his feet "Remember, gramps, name and specialty"  
>"I got it, I got it" he laughed and looked at Musa "My name is Skylar and I am a Leva bike Specialist, I received the nickname Sky because I can do stunts with my bike in mid-air"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"My name is Brandon and I, too, am a Leva bike Specialist. I train with Sky with death-defying stunts, so thank you"<br>Everyone laughed, next.  
>"My name is Stella and I am called the firefly in Cirque du Magix, as you can see," she stepped out of the light from which the fire emitted "My whole body glows. I am part of the Unique Cirque performance"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"My name is Bloom and I am a fire eater," she stuck her tongue out "I can eat, duh, and breath fire which usually gets people all awed by"<br>Everyone laughed, next.  
>"My name is Timothy but everyone calls me Timmy, I am the ring master of Cirque du Magix and I make sure that everyone is in proper shape when it's their act"<br>Everyone applauded and some whistled, next.  
>"My name is Tecna and I am called Cyborg, I am half human and half robot given certain circumstances and I am part of the Unqiue Cirque performance"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"My name is Flora and I'm an Acrobat and Contortionist, I usually do acrobatic stunts but I'm starting to learn more about contortion"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"My name is Layla and I, too, am an Acrobat and Contortionist, I'm more familiar with contortion but Flora helped me with some acrobatic routines so we decided to become partners to give the audience a better performance"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"My name is Lockette and these are my sisters, Amore" she pointed to the redheaded shy one "And Piff" she pointed at the tiniest one who looks to be tried "And the 3 of use are called 11inch Mini's, we're actually 25 years old but due to birth defection we've been stuck in our toddler bodies. We are part of the Unique Cirque performance"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"My name is Roy and I am a magician" he showed his arm tattoo and it started to glow "I use to work under the late Nabu, a magician that used to be part of Cirqu du Magix, he thought me everything I know about the art. And my assistant, Kiko the rabbit, is part of my act"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"Hi, my name is Roxy and I am the animal tamer for Cirque du Magix. I specialize on chimeras but I can also tame unicorns, griffins, lions, bears, gators and snakes"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>"Good evening, my name is Helia and I am the strongest man in Cirque du Magix, I perform with the other acts that will require lifting heavy objects such as people on pianos, car pulling, or people tossing. But I also participate in the Unique Cirque performance, thank you"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>Three girls stood up "My name is Icy and these are my sisters, Stormy," she pointed to the cloudy purple haired one "And Darcy" she pointed to the dark haired one "And we are the Witches of Cloud tower, we man that tower" Icy pointed to the tallest building in the area "Where people usually go when they want to frighten themselves, but we do fortunetelling as well"<br>Everyone applauded, next.  
>And lastly "My name is Riven and I am part of Unique Cirque performance, I scare children"<br>Everyone applauded.  
>Musa stood and spoke up "Thank you for introducing yourselves, my name is Musa and I hope to get to know each and every one of you well"<p>

No, she couldn't tell them what she was. Musa felt trapped, out of everyone, she felt like she was the weirdest of them all. She couldn't, not yet.


End file.
